Question: The matrix for projecting onto a certain line $\ell,$ which passes through the origin, is given by
\[\renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1.5} \begin{pmatrix} \frac{2}{15} & -\frac{1}{15} & -\frac{1}{3} \\ -\frac{1}{15} & \frac{1}{30} & \frac{1}{6} \\ -\frac{1}{3} & \frac{1}{6} & \frac{5}{6} \end{pmatrix} \renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1}.\]Find the direction vector of line $\ell.$  Enter your answer in the form $\begin{pmatrix} a \\ b \\ c \end{pmatrix},$ where $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are integers, $a > 0,$ and $\gcd(|a|,|b|,|c|) = 1.$
Answer: Let $\mathbf{P}$ denote the given matrix, so $\mathbf{P} \mathbf{v}$ is the projection of $\mathbf{v}$ onto $\ell.$  In particular, $\mathbf{P} \mathbf{v}$ lies on $\ell$ for any vector $\mathbf{v}.$  So, we can take $\mathbf{v} = \mathbf{i}.$  Then
\[\mathbf{P} \mathbf{i} = \begin{pmatrix} \frac{2}{15} \\ -\frac{1}{15} \\ -\frac{1}{3} \end{pmatrix} = \frac{1}{15} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, the direction vector we seek is $\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}}.$